


Mirrorverse

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wanted to show Marcus something amazing for his birthday - another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrorverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boastalotblhablah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boastalotblhablah/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ale <3

"Why are we in Monaco?" Marcus asked, when Jo had said that he had a late birthday surprise for him, he'd thought that they were going to go clubbing, or to the ice hockey, but then they were getting on a plane, and heading to Nice.

Once they were in the hire car it became obvious that they were heading to Monaco, and lovely as Monaco was, he couldn't figure out why they were here.

"You'll see," Jo said, a smile on his face as he pulled up outside an apartment block. Jo led him up to a flat, and Marcus was starting to think that he'd organised a surprise birthday party for him.

He was grinning when Jo knocked on the door, and he couldn't believe that Jo would do all of this for him, especially since he wasn't the party type.

Marcus held his breath when the door opened, but all he saw was Dany, looking tired and surprised.

"Hi?" Dany opened the door so that they could come in, but he still looked confused. Marcus was a little saddened by how sparse and impersonal Dany's flat was, and he wondered if this had been Jo's intention all along, checking up on Dany, making sure that he was okay.

Jo waited for the door to shut before he spoke. "Hi, I was wondering if I could borrow the thing that you have to travel between universes."

Marcus laughed, but Dany didn't, and Marcus looked between Jo and Dany, waiting for an explanation.

"The 'thing' isn't for messing around with," Dany said, his tone sarcastic and he emphasised it by making air quotes with his fingers.

"I just wanted to show Marcus for his birthday." Jo blinked a lot, and Marcus wasn't sure if he was nervous, or if he was trying to flirt, although he had Pascal now. "Come on, in another universe we're dating."

Dany laughed, shaking his head as he wandered off towards his bedroom. "This appears to be the only universe that I'm single in." Dany's laughed echoed around, and Marcus was torn between laughing and going to hug him.

"Jo? What's going on?" Marcus tilted his head as he tried to work out why Jo and Dany would play this prank on him.

Dany reappeared holding a small metal tube, and Marcus was still trying to work out if this was some elaborate joke for his birthday.

"Does it shoot confetti?" Marcus asked, he laughed but Dany just looked at him as though he was crazy.

"It does this," Dany said, pressing the button, and at first there was nothing but silence. Marcus felt a breeze waft across his neck, and he looked over to see a blue and purple swirl appearing on the wall.

"Jo? What is this?" Marcus blinked a few times, unable to process what was going on. If it was a practical joke, Jo and Dany had worked really hard on it.

Jo grinned, his eyes wide as he stared at the swirl on the wall. "It's a portal to another universe."

"This button will bring you back to our universe," Dany said, stifling a yawn as he pointed it out to Jo, "And you have one hour, if you're not back by then I'm coming to get you."

"Thank you, Dany." Jo went in for a hug, and Marcus wondered when Dany and Jo had become so close, although the fact that Jo knew about Dany having the ability to travel to another universe, said that there were a few things that Jo hadn't told him about.

"Have fun," Dany said, as Jo took Marcus' hand, leading him to the portal. Marcus was still expecting it to be a joke, right up until they stepped through the portal.

His vision went white and he felt like he was falling, the air rushing past him. He was clinging on to Jo's hand, and it was all that was stopping him from screaming.

They landed with a thud, and Jo let out a groan. Marcus blinked but he couldn't see anything apart from a blinding white light, there was the smell of the ocean in the air, and a breeze wafting around them, they were outside, but since Marcus had no idea where they were going to come out he couldn't tell if they were in the right place or not.

Jo let go of his hand, and Marcus froze, he could hear Jo brushing himself off, and Marcus reached out to feel the bush that they'd landed on. Marcus wondered if Dany had just pushed them out of the window, but it didn't make sense, and then his vision started to clear.

He was standing on a patch of rough ground, plants all fighting for supremacy as they looked out over the coast. There were no signs of any buildings nearby, but there was an orange glow coming from the distance, there was a town or city nearby.

"Happy birthday," Jo said, reaching out to hold Marcus' hand, "What do you think of this alternate universe?"

Marcus' mouth fell open, he still couldn't believe that it was actually an alternate universe, this didn't look anything like Monaco, and yet the sea looked familiar.

"Wanna go explore?" Jo asked, and Marcus could only nod, the bit of his brain that usually dealt with speech was preoccupied with trying to work out what had happened.

Jo took his hand, leading him along the coast in the direction of the orange haze, and Marcus felt all shaky, part of him just wanted to go back to their universe, but his curiosity got the better of him

*

Kevin was sitting in the car, waiting for Stoffel to arrive. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this, that if they got caught the consequences would be dire, but they were far enough away from the town that they would hopefully escape all of that.

The second that Stoffel was in the car, Kevin was pulling him in for a frantic kiss, lips crashing together as he wasted no time in unzipping Stoffel's jeans. Kevin had worn a long hoodie, with nothing underneath, so that he could be prepped and ready to go when Stoffel arrived. It took some of the fun out of it, but it was still going to be a rush.

"I've been waiting for this," Kevin said, staring into Stoffel's eyes as he sank down on to his hard cock, gasping as he adjusted to it all. The sight of Stoffel with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut was perfection, and Kevin wanted to savour every second.

Stoffel's hands were holding his waist, encouraging him to move, and Kevin rolled his hips, keeping the pace slow at first, but every gasp and moan from Stoffel had him moving faster, riding him until he was screaming his name.

Kevin came with a groan, his cock rubbing up against Stoffel's perfect abs, and he flopped down on top of him, his breathing erratic as he wrapped himself around Stoffel.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*

Marcus held Jo's hand, carefully following him as they made their way across the uneven ground, until they came across two parked cars. They crouched down behind a small bush, hoping that they hadn't been seen, and they peered out.

One of the cars was empty, but the other one had two people in it, clearly making love in the passenger seat. Marcus squinted, and he realised that they looked familiar.

"Is that Kevin and Stoffel?" he asked, looking at Jo who was watching it all with wide eyes.

"I think so." Jo shrugged, shaking his head as he wondered what the odds were of stumbling across people they knew from their universe.

"That makes sense, they're good friends." Marcus was thinking out loud more than anything, now that he thought about it he could imagine them together.

"Just because people are friends doesn't mean they should be in a relationship," Jo said, looking confused, now probably wasn't the time to be having this discussion, when they had an alternate universe that they could be exploring.

"No, but having a good friendship is a good basis for a relationship." Marcus let out a little laugh as he looked at Jo, they'd been friends for a very long time, and the thought of them dating was strange, especially now that Jo and Pascal had a thing going.

"You know in the other universe that Dany accidentally sent me to, Kevin was dating Dany. They got engaged on the podium." Jo snorted in laughter, his one podium this season had been in another universe, and he'd been sent home only to slam into the barriers at Saint Devote.

"That makes sense too, they are good friends." Marcus smiled, it was strange seeing another universe, but it was stranger still to think about what could have been.

Jo froze as the sound of two people reaching their climax simultaneously rang out, he had a smile on his face, but it was cut short when they heard more people approaching. He peeked over the bush to see two hooded figures approaching the car, and he didn't know what to do.

Marcus pressed his finger over his lips, his heart rate soaring as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Were the other people coming to watch Kevin and Stoffel have sex? It was quiet out here, but there was something sinister about the hoods, although if he was doing something like that, he definitely wouldn't want to be recognised.

There was a blood curdling scream, a sound that definitely wasn't someone having sex, and Marcus stood up from behind the bush to see that one of the hooded figures had a knife, and they were tapping it on the window of the car.

The hooded figures looked over, and that was all the distraction that Kevin and Stoffel needed to escape, the car headlights blinding one of the hooded figures as they drove off, leaving Marcus to wonder what they were going to do now.

"Jo, take us home." Marcus was surprised how calm his voice sounded, when inside he was forcing himself not to run away, if he got separated from Jo then he was in big trouble.

Jo fumbled through his pockets, and Marcus let out a sigh of relief when he saw the little thing that Dany had used to make the portal appear. He waited for the portal to appear, but there was nothing. Jo was frantically pressing the button, but nothing was happening.

"Fuck, run." Jo grabbed Marcus' hand, dragging him back the way that they'd come, in the hope that the portal would appear back where they first entered this universe. He wished that he'd asked Dany more questions, but he'd been so excited to show Marcus this that he'd forgotten.

Marcus was glad for all his training, he was able to run without getting out of breath quickly, but then a small bush tripped him up, sending him tumbling as he watched Jo run off.

Jo realised that Marcus wasn't holding his hand, he'd been so preoccupied with trying to get the portal thing to work that he hadn't noticed, and he sprinted back towards where Marcus was lying on the ground, the only problem was, he was going to reach Marcus at exactly the same time as the hooded figures.

He looked at the small metal tube, probably broken when they fell through into this universe. It was the closest thing that he had to weapon, and he held it so that it looked like a knife.

"Stay back." Jo kept his voice level, he was sure that if he shouted it would only show his fear. He stood so that Marcus was lying on the ground behind him, winded from his fall.

The hooded figures kept their distance, and Jo reached down for Marcus' hand, helping him to his feet without ever losing eye contact with the hooded figures. Their physical advantage was only good to them if they were both conscious and ready to run.

"What do we have here?" one of the hooded figures said, and Jo could have sworn that he recognised the voice, it sounded eerily familiar, like his little brother.

"Will?" Jo shook his head, unable to make sense of it all, but then the figure pulled down his hood and slipped off the mask that he'd been wearing.

Jo saw his own face staring back and he swayed on the spot, feeling dizzy but he knew that he had to stay alert.

"Who are you?" Jo asked, his mind reeling as it tried to make sense of the new information.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The grin on his alternate's face made Jo feel sick, and he heard Marcus gag as though he was going to throw up.

The other hooded figure took his mask off, and Marcus' alternate was standing there. Jo felt Marcus step forward, his eyes wide as he stared at the mirror image of himself.

"Why do you have knives?" Jo asked, he just wanted to keep them talking long enough that they could escape, "What happened here?"

"Nothing happened," Alt-Jo said, "Tonight is The Cleansing."

"The Cleansing?" Jo didn't like the sound of that.

"You've never heard of The Cleansing?" Alt-Jo asked, and Jo shook his head, was this some sort of cult that they'd stumbled upon?

"The Red Time?" Alt-Marcus said, licking along the blade of his knife with a grin, making Jo shudder as Marcus gripped his hand tighter. He didn't care that there was blood oozing from his lip, and Jo had to look away.

"Murder Night?" Alt-Jo laughed, but it wasn't his usual soft laugh, or even his nervous laugh which he used whenever he felt uncomfortable socially, it was a real evil sounding cackle.

"The one night a year where all crimes are legal, even murder, across all of Europe." Alt-Marcus grinned, and the way that the moonlight fell across his face made him look like a serial killer, his sunken eyes wide as he twirled the butterfly knife in his fingers.

"Why would people do that?" Marcus asked, his voice small and weak, and Jo just wanted to hug him, but he didn't want to move in case their alternates saw that the 'weapon' he had wouldn't do a lot of damage.

"After the war, it was decided that this was the best way for us to keep peace among the countries, to prevent a third world war from ever happening." Alt-Marcus didn't blink as he said it, and it added to the unsettling feeling that was sending shivers down Jo's spine, telling him to run.

"I will never complain about Eurovision again," Jo said, laughing to himself as he felt Marcus relax, the blood returning to his hand. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he would if he had to, and that meant having all his limbs fully functioning.

"What's Euro-vision?" Alt-Jo asked, and the confusion was clear on his face, but he lowered his knife a bit, which was what Jo had wanted.

"Pretty much The Cleansing with songs," Jo said, and Marcus shoved him, but his plan was working.

Their alternates laughed, reaching out for each other as Alt-Jo licked at the blood on Alt-Marcus' lip. Jo tried to keep the disgust off his face, but thankfully the alternates were too wrapped up in their kiss to notice.

Marcus squeezed his hand, and they nodded at each other before sprinting off towards where they first fell through into this universe. Jo ran until his lungs burned and his heart felt like it was going to explode, but he never let go of Marcus' hand.

The further that they ran, the more Jo realised that everything looked the same, waste ground with tall weeds and random bushes dotted around the place. He was hoping that he would recognise something, but nothing stood out as the place where they came through.

Jo tried pressing the button on the portal thingy, but it still wasn't working, and he wondered if he was going to be trapped here forever. All he could do now was run.

*

The timer on Dany's phone beeped, and he wondered where Jo and Marcus had got to. He should have told them no, he'd only just finished sorting out the last mess that his portal generator had created.

He made a portal appear, and he wrapped a scarf around his mouth, dreading what he was going to find on the other side. Dany should have checked all of this when he sent them through, but he was tired of hopping from universe to universe, seeing more successful versions of himself. Happy versions of himself.

Dany fell through with a thud, his vision quickly clearing as he saw Jo and Marcus running towards him at an alarming rate, followed by their alternate versions.

"Dany! Get us the fuck out of here before they kill us!"

Dany had never heard Jo shout, or swear, and it was shocking enough to have him doing what he said. He hit the button for the portal generator, letting them run through before following them.

They stumbled out into the basement of Dany's apartment block, and he grabbed the nearest thing that would do as a weapon, a hammer.

The alternates stumbled through, and Dany shielded his Jo and Marcus while they got their bearings.

"Get back in your own universe, or I will kill you and dump you in a universe where no-one will ever find the bodies."

Alt-Jo held his hands up, he still had a devilish smile on his face, and Jo felt his stomach twist into knots at the sight of it. The alternates retreated back into their universe, and the portal closed behind them.

Dany slumped to the floor, hammer still in hand as he stared at them. They were definitely wearing the same clothes that they had gone through with, and he knew exactly what to ask them to check that they were definitely the Jo and Marcus from his universe.

"Who am I dating?" Dany asked, as Jo and Marcus looked confused.

"No-one?" Jo said, tilting his head as his brow furrowed, clearly trying to work out if it was a trick question.

Dany let out a sigh of relief, the hammer clanging against the floor as his arm fell down. He nodded before helping Jo to his feet, both of them helping Marcus back up to his flat. Dany was glad that whichever neighbour this basement storage unit belonged to had put a proper lock on it, rather than a padlock.

He made a note of the number, he'd leave them a note to say that he saw it was open, hopefully that would be enough to put things right without too many questions.

Once everyone was back in the flat, he looked at them both, torn between feeling sorry for them and telling them that was what they got for messing around with alternate universes.

"Can we do that again?" Marcus asked, "Some time when we're not wandering into _The Purge_."

Jo looked at Marcus with shock on his face, but apart from the nearly dying, it had been fun.

Dany laughed, manic hysterical laughter, he had no idea what it said about them that risking death was their idea of a good time.

"Sure, why not."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
